Attacking the peace
by HelloDenmark
Summary: This is a story that takes place when Natsume is 6 years old, so he hasn't met Ruka yet. Their peaceful life suddenly gets attacked...
1. Secrets and training

**This story is set when Natsume is 6 years old, which means he hasn't met Ruka yet. **

Natsume woke up only to find his dad and little sister still sleeping on the floor next to him. He lazily pulled the comforter up over his head. Daddy was snoring really loudly. Natsume bent his knees making a space between himself and the comforter.

_I can't let daddy find out that I'm using it – Natsume thought as he gathered his hands in front of him._

Natsume made a small flame inside his hands, careful not to burn his comforter. The little flame lit the space up and Natsume stared into the bright red fire.

His dad had said not to use his Alice because he had the forth type of Alice, the one were every time you use your Alice you pay for it with your life. But Natsume did it anyway, sometimes, just for practice. Mommy had said to him that he should protect daddy and his little sister, so he needed to practice it.

Natsume stopped using his Alice and reached up to touch the necklace around his neck. He never took it off; his mother had given it to him. Daddy had told him that it was an Alice stone that was on the end of the chain, and he had taught him how to use it. He only needed to wish to be healed and he would be.

His dad moved, so Natsume hurried and pretended to be asleep. He squinted and saw that daddy was sitting up; he quickly closed his eyes as his dad looked over at him.

"He looks so much like his mother…" Daddy whispered. Then he reached out and caressed Natsume's cheek. Natsume opened his eyes slowly and pretended as though he had just woken up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning." Daddy smiled and then went over to wake Aoi.

Aoi quickly got up and jumped around smiling. Natsume followed her with his eyes. She quickly came over to him and tugged his comforter away from him. Natsume groaned and got to his feet. He chased his sister until he caught her and the started tickling her. Soon Aoi's laughing could be heard all over the house.

"Come on you two, breakfast!" Daddy yelled from the kitchen.

Aoi hurried towards the kitchen while Natsume followed slowly behind.

* * *

Natsume slowly walked into the clearing. He had found it some months ago while they were playing hide and seek in the forest beside their house. He now used it as a place where he could practice using his Alice without daddy noticing. Him and Aoi had gone to town to shop so Natsume was home alone for a couple of hours.

Natsume took a deep breath, he was a little afraid of his Alice because he hadn't learned to control it completely yet. He could quickly burn the whole forest down if he didn't concentrate. Natsume held his hands out before him and made a flame in them with his Alice. Bit by bit he made the flame larger until it was a fireball in his hands. Then he sent it flying towards a tree and absorbed it just before it hit the tree.

Natsume did this a couple of other times until he was panting from effort. He sighed and then started to head home again, so he would be back before his dad and Aoi.

* * *

"I think we found something interesting." He said.

"An Alice user outside the Alice academy, and his Alice is strong for someone his age. This is indeed interesting. Let us contact the boss, we'll earn a lot of money for this." The other answered and fished his phone up from his pocket. He dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello boss. We found something interesting."

* * *

Natsume walked back to the house, as he went up the hill he saw that his dad was standing there waiting for him. Natsume panicked inside when he saw his dad standing there with his arms crossed. Natsume slowed down and reluctantly walked the last few meters.

_He's going to scold me – Natsume thought._

"Where were you Natsume?" Daddy asked.

_I can't let him find out, he will stop me _

"I was just going for a walk." Natsume lied and smiled. Daddy stared at him trying to figure out if he was lying or not.

At last he sighed loudly and turned around. "You worried me. Come on we bought strawberries." They walked together up to the house. Natsume happily slid his hand into his dads.

Aoi sat smiling at the table and waited for them with a strawberry in each hand.

"Come on Natsume lets see who gets up there first!" Daddy said and let go of his hand. He positioned himself to run.

Natsume did the same and said, "one… two… three… Go!" Natsume made a move to run as his dad took off. Natsume stopped and smirked as he saw his dad racing himself up the hill.

_Idiot._

Natsume walked slowly after his dad not listening to Aoi or his dad complaining about how he was no fun and a lot of things like that.

They sat there in the sun eating strawberries. Suddenly Aoi pulled a face as she got a bitter strawberry into her mouth. After that she refused to eat any more.

Daddy had always said that he looked and acted like his mother, but Natsume couldn't compare himself to her because he could only remember a few memories with her. One of them was when she gave him the Alice stone.

Another was when she told him to protect his little sister and dad.

**FLASHBACK**

He remembered his mom had had tears streaming down her cheeks when she said it. He didn't know why she cried, so he didn't know what to do. Natsume has reached up and stroked the tears off her cheeks and said 'pain pain go away' like mom had always said when he or Aoi were hurt. His mom smiled back at him and laughed, soon they were twirling around dancing until suddenly his mom had fallen to her knees coughing.

"What's wrong Mommy?" He had asked her confused, and then he ran into his dad's room. "Daddy something's wrong with Mommy."

As soon as Natsume had said that his dad had stormed out of the room into the living room and knelt beside Mommy.

"Kaoru darling, hang in there." Daddy said worried.

"Not… In front… of Natsume…" Mommy whispered between coughs. Natsume had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying.

Daddy looked at him, "Natsume can you please go check on Aoi?"

Natsume confused went to Aoi's room; she was lying in her crib in the far end of the room. She was sleeping peacefully. Natsume stayed there for a couple of minutes until the coughing stopped. Then he slowly went back into the living room. Mommy wasn't there but he came in time to see his dad throw a bloody tissue in the garbage bin.

"Mommy?" Natsume asked.

"She's sleeping a little. We have to be careful not to wake her." Daddy held his hand towards Natsume, he took it and they walked hand in hand to Aoi's room where daddy read a story for Natsume.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

His mother had been killed in a car-crash just weeks after that.

It was weird to be compared to his mom all the time, but it was almost as if you could see a gist of pain flash across daddy's face when Natsume reminded him a bit too much about Mommy.

There was sometimes when Natsume would catch daddy crying after mommy's death, but almost every time daddy had wiped his tears away when he saw that Natsume was looking and then just smile like nothing had happened. Sometimes Natsume had woken to the sound of his father crying secretly in the middle of the night, but he wouldn't open his eyes. He wouldn't show that he was awake because if he did he knew that daddy would just wipe his tears and smile again like nothing had happened.

That's why he would protect daddy and Aoi in place of mommy. It was something she had believed he could do. He had already been kidnapped once, the memory wasn't pleasant but somehow that had made him realize that he had to train to be able to protect them.

"Natsume?" Daddy's voice woke him from his daze, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He said and smiled. He took another strawberry and listened to his dad and Aoi talking.


	2. protecting and fighting

Natsume, Aoi and daddy made their way slowly down towards the forest. Aoi wasn't so fast at walking which made Natsume a bit bored. They had decided to go down to the forest and play. His dad had brought a food basket and they were planning on holding a picnic.

Finally they found a spot in the forest and sat down on the blanket daddy had brought.

They sat down in the clearing after folding the blanket out. Daddy began finding the food.

When they were full they decided to play hide and seek like they did the first time they were in the forest. They decided that him and Aoi should hide together because Aoi was afraid of going alone.

_We'll go hide in the clearing Dad will never find us there. – Natsume thought._

"One, two, three…" Daddy began counting both him and Aoi hurried off. He grabbed Aoi's hand and led her into the forest.

"Brother how much further is it?" Aoi complained for the third time.

"Don't worry it's just around the corner." And rightly so they went into a group of trees and then they stood in the clearing. Aoi gazed impressively inside. Natsume had to smile at the big eyes she made. The sunlight shone into the clearing, the grass was spring-green and the flowers were in multiple colors all around the clearing.

_She's happy. _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't the little fire Alice user? And who is this? His little sister?" some men stepped into the clearing behind them. Natsume had never seen them before and had no idea how they knew him. He grabbed Aoi's hand and pulled her further away from them.

"No need to be scared, we won't hurt you." The man said with a smile indicating that they would. "Come here." He took a step forward.

Natsume went backwards still dragging Aoi.

"Brother, why don't we go with them?" Aoi said naively, being younger than him.

"Yes you should listen to your sister. Come here and we won't hurt you!"

"Meaning you will if we don't." Natsume said something for the first time. He took Aoi further from them.

The man changed with facial expression displeased with the distrust in Natsume's voice, knowing that the battle was lost for peacefully taking them. "I'll give you one last chance to come over here. I suggest that you do it or else I can't guarantee your sisters safety."

"40! I'm coming!" Daddy's voice sounded quietly from the forest.

_Come here! Come here! Come here! – Natsume prayed._

He was scared, wasn't denying it. But he couldn't let them get him or his sister. He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts silently thanking the time he had used out here to train.

All of a sudden the men ran at them. The pause they had to come over to their side was apparently used up and now they were trying to capture them. Aoi shrieked scared and started crying.

Natsume made a wall of fire around him and Aoi. The men fell back to figure out what to do. They quickly came at them again faster this time.

"Daddy!" Aoi yelled.

* * *

Their dad had just finished counting and ran into the forest to find the two of them. He was laughing along the way seeing their faces before him, wondering what their expressions would be when he found them. Natsume would probably…

He stopped as fire suddenly could be seen from deeper inside the forest. _Oh no… No, no, no, no. Please don't let anything happen to them they are all that I have now! _

He ran towards the flames after a little while he faintly heard Aoi's voice yell: Daddy.

He picked up his speed and ran further into the forest. As fast as he could until he reached the flames. He burst into the clearing, behind Aoi and Natsume. Both of them turned around to look at him. Natsume was paler than usual.

He looked around in the clearing and spotted some men on the other side.

"Daddy!" Aoi cried and ran to him, Natsume made a hole in his shield of fire where she ran out. He lifted Aoi up and carried her back to where Natsume stood walking fearlessly into the flames. He sat Aoi down beside Natsume and patted him on the head.

"Take care of her and keep the wall up." He said to him. Natsume nodded and took his little sisters hand. He faced the attackers "Go. Now."

They whispered to each other and then slowly walked back into the forest.

* * *

Natsume hesitated at removing the barrier but he did it anyway. He let go of his sister's hand and she ran over to her dad. Natsume let out a shaky breath. Suddenly Natsume felt someone grad him from behind and the clearing vanished from his sight.

"Natsume!" He heard Daddy yell and then he was in another place surrounded by trees. The man continued to hold him in place as the other ones came to where they were.

"Good job! Now we can just hand him to the boss and got our money!" the leader said and walked up to Natsume. "So you thought you had escape, too bad. We'll take good care of you." The man slapped Natsume on the cheek, just enough for him to get tears in his eyes.

_How is dad going to find me this time? I need to show him where I am. – Natsume thought._

Natsume made a small fireball in his hand and sent it to his father. Silently hoping that it would reach him and lead him there.

* * *

_What do I do! I don't know were Natsume is and I have to think of Aoi too. It seems impossible to leave Aoi here all by herself, but I have to think of what's necessary to save Natsume. Aoi is probably safer here than closer to those guys. Natsume must be so scared right now and he used his Alice! God that's right he could collapse! Kaoru what would you have done? God help Natsume! – Mr. Hyuuga thought._

Aoi stood and cried beside him, he did his best to comfort her while thinking of what he should do. One wrong move and he could end up farther away from Natsume than he was right now, but how was he supposed to know were Natsume was?

All of a sudden a ball of fire came flying into the clearing.

_You're a genius Natsume! – He thought._

"Aoi" He knelt before her. "I need you to be a big girl now, okay? I'm going to go save your big brother and I need you to stay here and don't move until I come back. Okay?"

Aoi nodded.

"I'll come back as fast as I can just stay here." He said and walked towards the ball. "I'm coming Natsume, lead me there."

The ball quickly moved back where it came from with him running after it.

_I'm coming Natsume wait for me!_

He ran faster than he had ever run before always following the fireball. Kept running not minding to stop and catch his breath. Whenever the ball got too far ahead he always found it waiting for him when he came up to it.

After a while he began hearing their voices. First low and then steadily growing louder as he came closer to where they were. Suddenly the fireball vanished and he heard coughing mingled in with the voices. _Oh no._

He used his last resources and sprinted the rest of the way. He broke through some bushes and there they were. Everyone looked at him as he came wondering how he had found them.

He looked at Natsume. They had tied his wrists together and there was a bruise on his cheek. That really infuriated him. He made multiple explosions all over the place, the attackers ran together and teleported away when it seemed too tough for them to handle.

He looked at Natsume. Natsume was smiling at him so he smiled back. The smile vanished though when Natsume fell to the ground.

"Natsume!" He ran over to him and put Natsume's head in his lap.

He removed the rope around his hands and found out that he had a fewer. Then he lifted him up and carried him to where Aoi was.

He found her sleeping with her back up against a tree. He gently nudged her awake and her face lit into a smile when she saw Natsume, though unhappy that he was sick she decided that she would nurse him.

They went home and laid Natsume in bed. He woke up 2 hours later and the first thing his dad said was that he would teach him more about using his Alice because he seamed to need it.

But first after he had rested for a week.


End file.
